The present study uses data from the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health, Waves I and III to examine variation in young adult obesity as predicted by their adolescent neighborhood environments and school facilities, with a specific focus on poor neighborhoods and schools, Blacks, and Hispanics. This project proposes to use cross-classified multilevel logistic regression models to determine 4 specific aims. First, this project proposes to determine the effect of race/ethnicity (Black, Hispanic, and White) on the risk of obesity. This aim specifically addresses 1 of the goals of AHRQ, by focusing attention on minority populations at specific risk of obesity. The second aim of this project is to determine the extent to which neighborhood explains racial and ethnic variation in obesity. By examining variation in this fundamental correlate of obesity, this project addresses 2 specific objectives set forth by "Healthy People 2010:" reducing the proportion of children and adolescents who are overweight and obese and reducing the proportions of adults who are obese. The third aim is to determine the extent to which disadvantaged schools explain racial and ethnic variation in obesity. Determining where the most variation in obesity exits (across neighborhoods or across schools) will help this researcher propose the most cost effective route for obesity directed policy intervention. This project will significantly advance current research by determining if the known relationships between race/ethnicity and neighborhoods holds true for schools. This aim is particularly important in accomplishing 1 of Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality's (AHRQ) goals of addressing the issue of cost effectiveness in disease prevention because obesity cost approximately $99 billion in 1995. Lastly, this project will determine the potential interactive effects of race/ethnicity and neighborhood disadvantage. This will test to see if racial and ethnic variations in obesity are amplified by neighborhood disadvantage. This serves AHRQ's goal of aiding disadvantaged populations, since it is known that the proportion of adolescents from neighborhoods who are overweight or obese is twice that of adolescents from middle-and high-income neighborhoods. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]